Keep Loving Abhirika
by TheSparklingAurora
Summary: It's a collection of some abhirika drabbles and one shots. "Chapter 9" *Tarika ji ka bday* posted.
1. Old Abhirika

Abhijeet: Tarika tum 60 saal ke ho gye but aj bhi kitni soni lagte ho. Ekdm jaise pehle din dekhi thi tumko lab pe treadmill pe bhagte hue.

Tarika: Tum bhi na.

Abhijeet: Tumhare ye "tum bhi na" bolne ki adaa abhitak nhi badli. Waise main bhi kya?

Tarika: Tum buddhe hi lag rhe ho. Baal dekho safed ho gye. Peit bhi nikal gye dekho ekbar.

Abhijeet: Sachme buddha lag rha hoon main?

Tarika: To buddhe ho gye to waisa hi lagega na.

They both shared a laugh of love.

*The End*

Keep Loving Abhirika

TheSparklingAurora


	2. Secret Diaries

**Tarika's Diary**

I saw him passing by my way. I didn't know what to do. I used to smile greet him but I felt so awkward so I looked the other way. Besides he is the senior inspector of CID Mumbai. He will never notice a junior forensic lab assistant like me.

**Abhijeet's Diary**

I passed the cafeteria saw the prettiest lab assistant whom I admired since the first day I had seen her. I always tried to smile at her but she looked the other way. Besides she is like a free bird, she will never like a boring guy like me who only know how to deal with criminals.

Today they had completed 4 years of relationship after their love confession to each other. They both looked at each other's eyes after reading their diaries.

"Aye haye Tarika Ji kya baat hain ap bhi mujhpe lattoo thi.. Meko to lagta tha main hi akela pagal thi apke peeche.."

"Naa.. I mean haan."

"By the way ye apki di hui best gift hain Tarika ji. Apke feelings jo janne ko mile."

"Same here. Mere liye bhi ye sabse khas gift hain."

**"Happy Love Confession Anniversary"**, they both greeted each other.

***The End***

***Keep Loving Abhirika***

***TheSparklingAurora***


	3. Coffee Date

**The first coffee date of AbhiRika**

* * *

Abhijeet and Tarika was sitting on CID cafeteria as he approached her for a coffee with him in the lunch time. There prevailed a silence between them.

"Do you believe in love?" She asked.

His mind travelled all the little beautiful moments in forensic lab when he saw her working with her colorful testubes, the moment when her long curls fell on her face trying to disturb her and how much he wanted to fix them. But in the next moment the bitter truth of his life hit his mind, his memory loss. Also he hadn't any secured life, and no time also to give any relationship, all for his duty which he loved more than his life. So he just smirked and replied, "Nah that's not my cup of tea."

"Why so?" She asked being a little hurt cause though she didn't show any kind of affection towards him but deep down she had an unknown feeling for him. Everytime when the door of the forensic lab banged and the senior cop of CID entered the lab, her gaze unknowingly got fix on him; whenever he praised her she felt so special. She didn't know what was that but she enjoyed that very much.

"Cause it's coffee." He answered with a smirk.

"What?" She asked being totally unable to get his point.

"Yah it's coffee in front of us and it will get cold. So have it first." He replied passing her most charming smile.

She then looked at the coffee but didn't understand when it was served. Maybe it was when her mind was busy thinking about the man sitting in front of her.

"Yah", she replied shortly.

Both had have their coffee silently. Maybe the most boring coffee date it was.

" So u didn't give the answer. Why you don't believe in love?" She eagerly wanted to know this.

"Sometimes it's better not to be answered." He said looking directly at her eyes.

She diverted her eyes not to be lost in his eyes and got up from the chair while saying, "We should leave now otherwise we will be late."

"Yah sure." He replied completely understood her feeling.

They both left the cafeteria and went to their respective destination.

**A/N-** **This story is specially for my two besties. Love u to universe and back. Muaah. And I will update 'Once Upon An Us" in couple of days.**

***Keep Loving Abhirika***

***TheSparklingAurora***


	4. St Merry Hotel, the Highway 375

**Here's one craziest prompt. Don't want to say more. Hope you will enjoy.**

Once upon a time, in Highway 357 there was situated St Merry Hotel. This highway was considered as the deadliest place and the hotel was closed for more than hundred years. No one ever dared to go that place even in the morning.

Two ghosts were rulling the hotel - the handsome and charming ghost of the century **Abhijeet** and the prettiest ghost with curly hair **Tarika**.

Abhijeet liked our Tarika so much, but he had bad habits too. Whenever some lady ghost came there he started flirting then he got punished by Tarika too.

They were living like this for years.

**14th February**

That day Abhijeet gave some bones a sculpture to a witch and Tarika became super furious as he didn't give her anything on this special day if love. Though they were ghosts, they also celebrated valentines day. But poor abhijeet, now he had to convince his love.

"Sorry na Tarika ji, bass usne mujhe bola ki kaise wo gardan maror diya ek aurat ka. Kitna bahaduri ka kaam. Isiliye maine use bones de diye. Ap gussa kyun ho rhe ho." He was pleading her.

"Khud to kisiko dara nhi patey, bare aye bahaduri ka inaam dene" She smirked.

"Aien, what do u mean? Tumhe pata hain kitne darte sab mujhse." He said proudly by blowing air on his silky air.

"Haan kyunki tumhare papa Pradhyuman ji bhooton ke sardar the, isiliye tumhe koi kuch nhi boltay, huhh. Warna tumse kaun darega."

"Hey don't challenge me."

"Chalo kiya kya karoge."

"Okay done. Ab dekhte tum ya main kaun jyada darawna bhoot."

"Ok accepted."

Said they both went to opposite direction.

**Next Day**

It was amavasya night. Where people never thought to come in this area, a 20 years old college girl, named **Hiya**, came to this hotel at night for shooting. She came alone cause all of her friends didn't dare to come.

A cracking sound came from the entrance. The door opened. Hiya slowly came inside.

Here our challengers became surprised at first then became happy too cause it's their time to prove.

"Ready Tarika ji?"

"Ready."

They two went near to the girl. She felt their presence.

"Hey who's there?" She told in trembling voice.

"Teri maut", both said together.

" Wow, so u are two. You must be husband wife right? Or lovebirds. Nice to meet you. Myself Hiya. I'm.." She stopped as she heard a bang on the entrance and the door closed. But she didn't frighten.

"Dekha dara nhi, kaha tha tumse kuch nhi hoga, iss bacchi ko bhi dara nhi paye." Tarika started laughing loudly. Her sound was echoed through the big hall room.

"Hey so u two are lovebirds for sure." Hiya started laughing too.

Tarika took her from her hair and shook her in the air then threw her in the floor.

She became stunned but still manged to speak, " Hey nice one. Finally my dream to fly has come to true. Thanks."

Now it's our handsome's turn to laugh.

"Haha tumse kitna dara."

"Hmm ab hum dono ko milke karna hoga. Warna bhoot ke jagat mein humhara badnaami ho jayega."

"Haan shi kaha tarika ji. Okay let's go."

Then heavy wind started to blow. Every thing was flying on air. All the curtains flattered. The main door was opening and closing simultaneously making loud sound. Horrible sounds were coming. The rocking chair was making horrible sound. These things make her super frightened. She couldn't even gather her things ran away from this hotel screaming, "Maa go, baba go bachao go, ei jonme beche thakle ar kono din vut dekha to durer kotha vut er naam o korbo na. Bachao go. ke acho bachao. "

So the girl was bengali. When people fall in danger their mother language came automatically from their mouth.

Here our two leaders of ghosts became so proud of them and finally our ghost Laila Tarika gave pardon to his ghost majnu Abhijeet, cause they together won this challenge.

And our dearest Hiya reached her home and fell in fever.

**The End**

**Keep Loving AbhiRika**

**TheSparklingAurora**

**A/N: So Hiya, how's the surprise. You are ghost lover so I hope you like it.** **Don't kill me.**


	5. Coincidence or Destiny

Returning home from lab, Tarika directly called to the restaurant to cancel all arrangements she planned to propose Abhijeet. Actually that was no more needed after the lab's incident. His words still echoed in her ears.

**_"I love you Tarika Ji. Will you be mine for the rest of my life? Will you marry me?"_**

So at last he got some courage to propose her. Now she didn't need to do the same.

She looked at the ring on her finger and blused badly. Her lips curved into a sweet smile while thinking, "Was it **_coincidence_** or **_destiny_ **?"

**A/N: This is written for KK's 100 words drabble contest in Instagram**

***Keep Loving AbhiRika***

***TheSparklingAurora***


	6. Good Night

**Night, 2:00 AM**

Abhijeet woke up from his sleep feeling the wetness in the bedsheet. He switched on the bedside lamp and giggled after finding out the reason. Tarika's sleep broke by his giggling sound. She woke up and sat on the bed properly. Seeing his bedside she also laughed.

Their one year old baby boy Aryan was sleeping in peace after doing his job which made the bedsheet wet and abhijeet's trouser too.

He went to washroom to change his trouser. Tarika changed the diaper brought a fresh bedsheet. Abhijeet helped her to arrange the bed.

Before sleeping they both faired their hand on little aryan's hair kissed him on his two lil cute cheeks.

Abhijeet kissed on Tarika's forhead when she was busy adoring their sleeping baby. She lifted her face and blushed hardly. She got up to switch off the light when he indicated towards his cheek with a smirk. Tarika nodded in no which made him look disappointed. He laid on the bed keeping his back to her. She silently went to his side and pecked his cheek. He opened his eyes smiled broadly.

Then she went to the another side of the bed, switched off the light and laid on bed keeping their champ in between.

They both dreft in deep sleep after saying good night to each other.

**A/N- Please do review how it is. Just a sudden crazy thought. And this is specially written for Riya.**

***Keep Loving AbhiRika***

***TheSparklingAurora***


	7. Dinosaur

**"Abhijeeeeeeeeeet"**, tarika shouted at top of her voice as soon as she opened the Amazon packet which she received just a min ago. She stormed to their bedroom where Abhiheet was engrossed in his laptop. Listening her screaming he paused his work and was about to go to the hall when she entered with pair of socks in her hand.

**" What happened tarika? Why are you screaming like that?"**, he was shocked seeing her like that where she was in a very good mood as she went to recieve the winter clothes which he ordered on Amazon for their Switzerland trip.

**"Really?? What happened you don't know?"** She was so angry.

**"If you don't say then how can I know about ur sudden mood swings?"**he said being clueless.

**"What's this?"** She showed him a pair of socks which had dinosaur printed on that.

**"It's just normal socks"** He still didn't get her point.

**"Really!! Normal socks!! Who the hell wear dinosaur printed socks. Have you gone mad?"** She said still unable to believe that he ordered that for her.

**"So what? It can't be shown from outside of ur shoes. Why are you behaving like this? I've some spiderman and batman printed socks too. It's cool."** He said in a straight voice which made her more angry.

**"Cool my foot. You know abhijeet sometimes you are just impossible. And I'm not gonna wear these. Do whatever you wanna do."** Saying she threw the pair of socks on him and stromed out of the room leaving a clueless abhijeet behind who still didn't understand what is the problem in wearing such socks.

***The End***

***Keep Loving AbhiRika***

***TheSparklingAurora***


	8. Lost Without You

**2:00 AM**

A man was sleeping better to say continuously changing sides in bed. It was clearly visible that he had a bad dream. His knitted eyebrows the sweat beads on his forehead were the evidence. **"Tarikaaaaaaaa"**, he screamed loudly sat on his bed.

**"Again the same dream"**, he said under his breathe wiping his forehead. He got down off the bed went to washroom to splash water on his face just to calm himself down. But when he looked up at the mirror, that whole incident was started to play in front of his eyes.

***FLASHBACK***

***Motipur Jungle***

_Some people were firing at each other hiding behind trees. After some time assuring that there were no goon left alive, the cid cops along with the forensic doctors came out started checking the dead bodies. Suddenly a gunshot the beautiful lady doctor collapsed on the ground. Actually the main aim was the Senior Inspector Abhijeet but she came between him the bullet._

_**"Tarikaaa"**, Abhijeet started crying holding her in his arms shooted that criminal._

_**"Tarika dekho tumhe kuch nahi hoga, main hoon na, abhi hospital le jaunga to sab theek ho jayega. Tumhe kisne bola tha mere aur goli ke beech mein aane ke liye."** Abhijeet was constantly crying holding her tightly in his arms._

_**"Shhh abhijeet rona nhi. ye to mera farz tha. Pyar jo kiya toh, nibhana to tha hi."** she said struggling due to extreme pain as the bullet hit exactly under her heart._

**_"Tarika tum jyada mat bolo taklif hoga."_**

_"**Please aj roko mat bolne do. I love you abhijeet I love you."** her voice became slow slow as she left her last breath in his arms._

_**"Tarikaaaaaaa."**, he screamed in extreme pain hugging her lifeless body tightly crying._

***F****LASHBACK ENDS***

**"Accha farz nibhaya tumne. aur mere farz ka kya? mujhe to mauka hi nhi diya tumne. Ajao na ek bar wapas tarika, tumhare bina tumhare abhijeet kuch nahi hain tarika. I'm lost without you Tarika."**, he started crying.

After some time he went to the bedroom lied down on his bed with her photo in his chest. That was going to be again a sleepless night with sobbing re-cherishing their lovable moments.

***The End***

***Keep Loving AbhiRika***

***TheSparklingAurora***


	9. Tarika ji ka bday

***29th August, 12:30 am***

A lady in night dress with her curly hair in a messy bun was continuously pacing in her bedroom and checking her phone since last 30 mins. About 50 msgs had arrived in her phone but she wasn't in a mood to check those. She was only waiting for that one phn call or msg from her special one. But her bad luck, she didn't receive yet. So she refused to attend any call or check any msg from her frnds.

***1:00 am***

Still no msg, no phone call. Neither he was assigned in any mission nor he was out of town. Also there was no case. Then why he didn't wish her? She became very sad. She badly wanted to take first wish from him. She was waiting for him for a long time but then fallen asleep as it was a tiring day in lab.

***2:00 am***

Tarika's phn vibrated with a msg. But she was sleeping so she couldn't notice. After 5 mins again a msg again she didn't awake. After some times her phn rang got cut after 1 ring. Again a missed call. At last her sleep broke she checked her phn. It was Abhijeet. She checked the msg.

**"Happy birthday Tarika ji. Sorry itne raat ko disturb kiya. Actually khabri se milne chala gya tha ek pending case ke silsile mein to call nhi kar paya. Abhi ek lead mila hain to ja rha hoon. Saath mein pankaj, freddy aur purvi bhi hain to call nhi kar paungi. Sorry *puppy face*. Msg dekho to reply karna ek."**

**"Ap so gye kya 5 min mein bhi no reply. Aise kaise so sakte hain ap. I mean so kaise gye. Main wish karta na pakka. 1st wish nhi hua I kn but karta na main. Ap aise so rhe hain."**

She became so happy after reading his long clarification his complain. So he was giving missed call just to awake her and check the msg. She blushed hard and also laughed a little imagining his annoying face.

She replied, **"Raat ke 2 baje so jaungi yehi normal na. BTW thanks wishing me and awaking me. And for ur kind information it's you whose msg I checked first. I didn't even picked up anyone's call. Ab thoda hasdo. Aur case pe concentrate karo. Good night to me. Love you."**

She waited sometimes but got no reply. She understood that he might get busy in investigation. So she lied on bed cuddling her teddy and drifted in sleep with smile in her face.

***The End***

**A/N- It was written on Tarika ji's birthday. Late posting :(**

***Keep Loving AbhiRika***

***TheSparklingAurora***


End file.
